Joe J. Thomas
Joe J. Thomas (born April 30, 1963 in Cleveland, Ohio, USA) is an American actor, comedian and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Bunnicula (2017-2018) - Narrator (ep74), Pa Rabbit *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2016) - Additional Voices *Secret Millionaires Club (2013) - Ian's Father (ep9), Lisa's Father (ep8), Millie's Dad (ep6), Sid (ep5), Spokes (ep11), Sports Caster (ep5) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Son of Bigfoot (2017) - PA System, Steve 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise (2012) - Lulu 'TV Specials' *Disney Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero: At the End of the Worlds (2017) - Additional Voices 'Web Animation' *WTF 101 (2019) - Lytle S. Adams (ep4) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Blade of the Immortal (2009) - Rin's Father (ep2) *Charlotte (2016) - Foreigner (ep11) *Coppelion (2015) - 1st Division Member, Announcer (ep1), Masamune Ougai, Mushanokoji *Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future (2014-2015) - Mr. Saucer *Durarara!! (2011) - Old Painter, Shuji Niekawa *Hero Mask (2018) - Oliver *Hunter × Hunter (2017) - Nobunaga, Shop Keeper (ep42), Shop Owner (ep48), Additional Voices *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2015) - Coachman (ep2), Inspector (ep3), Soldier (ep12) *March comes in like a Lion (2017) - Manabu Yasui *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Dort 2 Cargo Worker, Gjallarhorn Officer (ep16) *Monster (2010) - Henich, Man C (ep67), Old Farmer (ep66), Serial Killer (ep63), Weissbach's Assistant (ep63) *Naruto: Shippūden (2015) - Himushi (ep287) *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Japanese Language Teacher (ep23) 'Movies' *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Air Bound (2017) - Additional Voices *Mirai (2018) - Lost and Found Agent, Additional Voices *Redline (2012) - Captain Yamamoto Video Games 'Video Games' *Artifact (2018) - Bronze Legionnaire, Selfish Cleric *Citizens of Earth (2015) - Decaffinator, Officer, Teacher *Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight (2010) - Centurion, Hunter *Diablo III (2012) - King Leoric/'Skeleton King', Monster Voice Effects *Grim Legends 3: Dark City (2016) - Solomon, Additional Voices *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - King Leoric *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Namor *Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe (2008) - Guardian#2, Lex Luthor, Mobster, Shazam *MySims: Kingdom (2008) - Additional Voices *Section 8 (2009) - Arm Infantry 3, Convoy Leader, Dropship Pilot 1, Hawthorne *Section 8: Prejudice (2011) - Spear Infantry 1, USIF 2 *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King (2008) - Krik'thir the Gatewatcher 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown (2019) - Avril's Grandfather, ENN Newscaster *Astral Chain (2019) - Yoseph Calvert *Dead or Alive: Dimensions (2011) - Bass Armstrong *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Deen, Randal *Fire Emblem: Three Houses (2019) - Pallardó *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon (2010) - Mao, Merchant, Additional Voices *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Male Custom Voice#10 *Lunar: Silver Star Harmony (2010) - Dyne/'Laike Boggard', Quark *Puyo Puyo Tetris (2017) - AI, Zed *Radiant Historia: Perfect Chronology (2018) - Heiss *Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen (2012) - Ichijo Samurai A, Kazama Oxcart, Merchant *Soul Sacrifice (2013) - Centaur, Wyvern *Star Ocean: First Departure (2008) - Asmodeus *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Raven *Tales of Vesperia: Definitive Edition (2019) - Raven *Tales of Xillia 2 (2014) - President *Tenchu: Shadow Assassins (2009) - Lord Matsunoshin Gohda *The 3rd Birthday (2011) - Kunihiko Maeda *The Dark Eye: Drakensang (2009) - Additional Voices *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (57) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (36) *Years active on this wiki: 2006-2019. Category:American Voice Actors